Earthan Technologies
"The Future is Looking Bright, the Future is Looking Earthan!" -Company Slogan Earthan Technologies Corporation, sometimes called Earthan Technologies, ET Corp, or simply Earthan. Is a military hardware and consumer robotics conglomerate. Based in Tokyo, Earthan Technologies is the Sol Systems largest producer of military weapons systems and consumer robotics. For nearly 60 years, Earthan Technologies has led the industry in Aritificial Intelligence and autonomous robotics. Earthan Technologies' main competitor is Alphabet, the parent company of Google, and both seem to be in an economic and markets arm race. History Formed in 2003 in California from the merger of 3 software companies as California Technologies, the company began programming military software for drones. In 2010 the company began producing its own drones, which the US government used extensively in the War on Terror, allowing the company to grow. In 2014 California Tech merged with Space X and began producing military hardware such as missile systems and soon after tanks. Profits from the Second American Civil War allowed the company to become a major fighter aircraft producer. After producing the ED-001 fighter in 2017, the company changed names to American Technologies and moved to Los Angeles. When WWIII began, American Tech became the primary source of weaponry for the United Nations of Earth and this turned the company into the largest military contractor on Earth. By the Arab-UN War, American Tech was one of the largest companies on Earth. With the ensuing Space Race and rebuilding of Earth, American Tech was contracted for several projects, including the Atmosphere Processor and the prototype for the Omega-Class Battleship, the company's largest profit earner for almost half a century. In 2034, American Technologies renamed itself to Earthan Technologies Corporation, and moved its base to Tokyo, building what would be Tokyo's and Earth's tallest building until the 2070s. Divisions Earthan Technologies Computer Systems ET Corp's software and computer hardware division, manufactures consumer and military computer systems that operate much of the world's technologies. Products include most of the automobile computers in cars, all main computers of large battleships and the ATLAS military computer system. Earthan Technologies Heavy Industries ET Corp's construction division that builds most major starship projects and building construction. World's largest constructor of sea and space faring ships as well as builder of the Earthan Capitol. Space X Second largest spaceline in the system. Began as a space transportation company and now operates as spaceline for cargo and passenger service across the system. Earthan Aerospace Constructs rocketry and engine technology for many form of spacecraft including battleships, civilian spacecraft and spacestations. HelioCom ET Corp's Helium-3 mining operation. Provides 60% of Earth's energy. Samson ET Corp's consumer products division. Builds home appliances, electronics and consumer robotics products. United Financial Earth's 4th largest financial holding company. 55% of Earth's populace owns a United Financial credit card. Earthan Mineral ET Corp's mining division. Mines primarily on the Fariar colony and asteroid belt. Earthan Foods Grocery manufacturing and processing division. Earthan Spacelines The largest passenger and cargo service in the system. Earthan Technologies Weapons Systems ET Corp's most profitable division. Builds 90% of the Earth's military, 60% of Mars', 80% of Saturns and 95% of Mercury's. Famous products include the Omega-Class Destroyer, M-6 Main Battle Tank and F-1 Earthan Defense Fighter jet. Earthan Commercial Docks Shipbuilding and commercial dock operator. Mainly operates the UNS Thalamegos. (Every nation on Earth including the Lunar Republic has a subsidiary of Earthan usually named with the demonym of that nation followed by "technologies".) Section heading Write the second section of your page here.